


A tes 30 ans Vincent !

by Petitecrique



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitecrique/pseuds/Petitecrique
Summary: Après que Vincent ait smacké Hugo pour plaisanter celui-ci se retrouve légèrement troublé.Les deux hommes décident de fêter l'anniversaire du comédien comme il se doit." - Ça fait quoi d’embrasser un vieux de 30 ans ? "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! Une autre fanfic, encore une Dément (tellement d'inspiration !). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai vraiment essayé de la soigner. Cette fanfic est la 1ère d'une petite série. Cependant ces histoires peuvent être lues absolument séparément sans que ça pose de problèmes à la compréhension. Si elle vous plait les autres suivront (quand j'aurai fini de les écrire évidemment...). Je n'ai pas exactement compté combien il pourrait y en avoir mais au moins 3. Voilà bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Je tiens encore à rappeler que tout ceci n'est que fiction.

A tes 30 ans Vincent ! 

Vincent et Hugo sortaient du studio, ils se chamaillaient encore, pour des bêtises, mais ça les faisait bien rire. Il faisait froid dehors et les deux hommes frissonnèrent au contact mordant du froid sur leur visage.   
\- Tu prends un taxi ? demanda Hugo à l’autre homme.   
\- Oh nan ! Je vais marcher un peu vers le métro t’inquiète. Je suis touuuut coincé de partout, surtout du dos, faut que je marche. Répondit le comédien en riant.   
\- Ok je t’accompagne alors ! lui répondit Hugo en riant. T’as mal partout ? Petit vieux va !   
\- Ah bah c’est ça d’avoir 30 ans hein ! On se sent vieux et on a des courbatures partout !   
\- 30 ans c’est pas vieux Vincent, arrête tes conneries. T’es très bien conservé pour ton âge franchement ! rétorqua le plus jeune d’un air taquin en lui donnant un p’tit coup dans le bras.   
Vincent sourit mais ne répondit pas. Ça le touchait ce que disait le journaliste. Il avait vraiment du mal à passer le cap des 30 ans… Il sourit d’un seul coup d’un air bête.   
\- Ça fait quoi d’embrasser un vieux de 30 ans ? demanda-t-il alors à celui qui l’accompagnait.   
Hugo sourit. Vincent faisait référence à leur petite vidéo qu’il avait posté sur sa page Facebook. Hugo demandait aux internautes de venir l’aider, parce que Vincent l’accrochait comme une sangsue. Il avait fini par tourner la tête vers celui-ci et Vincent l’avait smacké. Juste un petit baiser de rien du tout, leurs lèvres s’étaient à peine touchées, mais ça les avait fait marrer. Et ça avait suffi pour troubler le journaliste l’espace d’un instant. Hugo ne s’était jamais senti attiré par les hommes. Ça lui arrivait de trouver certains hommes séduisants, mais c’était presque normal, jamais il n’avait ressenti d’attirance ou de désir envers eux. Avec Vincent c’était différent.   
Ils s’étaient rencontrés l’année d’avant, lors de la réunion Bangumi pour la nouvelle année médiatique. Ils étaient encore sur Canal et étaient réunies les équipes du Petit Journal et du Supplément, les deux émissions que produisaient Yann Barthès et Laurent Bon. La réunion s’était bien passé, ils avaient présenté les petits nouveaux, dont Hugo faisait partie avec Panayotis. Ils avaient dû monter sur une petite estrade pour se présenter. C’était assez gênant de devoir se présenter à toute la rédaction avait trouvé Hugo.   
\- Bon bah je m’appelle Hugo Clément, euh Hugo c’est mon prénom ! Je sais que certains sont perdus un peu la première fois, et puis y a déjà un Clément… J’ai bientôt 26 ans et je suis né à Strasbourg, je le vis bien vous inquiétez pas !   
A ce moment-là il avait entendu rire, un rire un peu aigu, mais qui sans nul doute appartenait bien à un homme. Il avait tenté de mettre un visage sur ce rire, mais peine perdue, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans la rédaction, et à part des visages très familiers comme Yann Barthès, Laurent Bon et Ali Badou et bien sûr Martin Weill qu’il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, Hugo ne connaissait pas du tout les autres et n’aurait pas pu le retrouver.   
\- Bon sinon plus sérieusement je débarque de France Télévision et je suis très honoré de travailler pour Bangumi ! Merci encore messieurs, avait-il dit en se tournant vers Yann et Laurent. Ah oui ! Bon bah je suis journaliste hein pour ceux qui n’auraient pas compris ! Reporter un peu, mais pas comme Martin, j’arriverai jamais à égaler son nombre hallucinant de tours du monde.   
Ils avaient tous ri, Hugo était drôle comme garçon. Ce n’est qu’après, quand le buffet s’ouvrit et qu’une réunion moins formelle commença qu’on lui présenta Vincent. Hugo était en train de parler avec la magnifique Valentine Oberti et Ali Badou. Vincent discutait avec Azzedine un peu plus loin et il était passé devant le petit groupe en allant chercher un petit truc à grignoter.   
\- Ah attends Vincent ! l’avait interpelé Ali. Tu dis pas bonjour au nouveau reporter de choc ?   
Vincent avait souri puis avait tendu sa main vers Hugo et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens, sans autre forme de procès. Il avait un très beau sourire et sans qu’il ait put dire pourquoi, le cœur d’Hugo s’était mis à battre un peu plus vite.   
\- Enchanté Hugo ! Moi c’est Vincent.   
\- Salut Vincent ! Très joli chemise !   
Le ton d’Hugo était taquin.   
\- Ah je vois que ça commence à se moquer, c’est pas bien ça M. Clément ! Elle est effectivement très jolie cette chemise.   
Les 3 autres avaient pouffé. Très jolie n’était pas le terme approprié. Elle était colorée, intéressante d’une certaine manière, on voyait de loin Vincent ça c’était sympa, mais « très jolie » ne convenait pas, non.   
\- T’en as beaucoup des comme ça ? pouffa Hugo   
\- Oooh ! Mais c’est qu’il est humoriste le gamin dîtes-moi !   
\- Désolé je voulais pas te vexer ! dit Hugo d’un air amusé.   
\- Oh mon chat il m’en faut plus pour être vexé, j’en ai entendu tellement dans cette équipe.   
Valentine avait pouffé.   
\- Fais l’innocente toi tiens ! avait déclaré Vincent à son égard. Mais son regard était bienveillant, et on sentait qu’il était plus vraisemblablement amusé que vexé.   
\- Tu fais quoi sinon au sein du Supplément ? avait demandé Hugo réellement intéressé.   
Il n’avait pas vu Ali et Valentine se regarder, se sourire et puis disparaitre, laissant les deux hommes seuls.   
\- Les Bios Interdites ! Je fais plus ou moins une biographie de l’invité, ou des invités. En fait de base je suis comédien, mais comme faut bien trouver un moyen de manger, me voilà dans cette émission ! Je me plains pas ! C’est la 2e année, j’adore travailler avec Laurent, c’est grâce à lui si je suis là. Vincent avait souri et ça avait semblé à Hugo illuminer la pièce.   
Après ça ils s’étaient rarement revus, puis Yann et Laurent étaient partis de Canal avec leurs équipes dans leurs valises et ils avaient atterri à TMC où ils étaient plutôt très bien pour l’instant. Vincent avait rejoint l’équipe de Quotidien, ils avaient fait fusionner les deux équipes, Petit Journal et Supplément. L’amitié entre les deux hommes avait réellement commencé depuis qu’ils étaient réunis dans Quotidien. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse, se cherchaient de manière plus ou moins dissimulée, surtout Vincent, il aimait bien provoquer son petit reporter préféré. Hugo ne se plaignait pas, il adorait que le comédien le cherche. 

Hugo finit par répondre au comédien.   
\- C’était plutôt sympa à vrai dire ! J’ai de la chance, t’es pas encore tout ridé.   
Le comédien le regarda. Il lui souriait vraiment, il avait du mal à contenir la joie d’une telle déclaration. Le journaliste le regarda, il souriait aussi, le sourire de Vincent était contagieux.   
\- Quoi ? demanda le strasbourgeois d’un air amusé.   
\- Nan bah rien ! C’est juste que t’as dit que c’était sympa… Je crois que je retiendrai ça toute ma vie ! Hugo Clément qui a kiffé m’embrasser, alors là, ça me fait ma soirée !   
Vincent était mort de rire. Dans son allégresse il ne vit pas qu’Hugo s’était arrêté un instant pour le regarder. Il s’en rendit compte au moment de traverser la rue, il se retourna et vit qu’Hugo s’était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin.   
\- Bah alors ? Tu viens pas ?   
Hugo ne lui répondit pas, il le regardait d’une drôle de manière. Vincent revint sur ses pas, d’un air un peu excédé.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous Hugo ? J’ai la dalle moi, je voudrais bien rentrer !   
Sans savoir réellement comment, d’une manière presque instinctive, Hugo s’approcha doucement de Vincent. Puis il l’attrapa par le bras, l’attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vincent n’eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. Et puis la sensation était tellement agréable. Il poussa un soupir d’aise et se colla un peu plus au journaliste. Les deux hommes semblaient comme seuls au monde au milieu de la rue. Ils finirent par se séparer, presque à bout de souffle.   
\- Non seulement M. Hugo Clément a dit qu’il kiffait m’avoir smacké, mais en plus il vient me chercher pour un autre baiser, et celui-là c’était un vrai. Je commence à croire que tu m’aimes bien… dit-il d’un air taquin.   
\- C’était très sympa aussi de te rouler une pelle cher Vincent !   
Le journaliste commençait à se détacher du comédien, mais ce dernier ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son cadet et l’attira à lui pour un autre baiser. Ce n’était pas des baisers passionnels, colériques, où leurs langues cherchent à dominer celle de l’autre, non au contraire, c’était des baisers d’une douceur incroyable, tendres, passionnels à leur manière. Ce baiser-là dura encore plus longtemps que le précédent, et pour les passants qui les croisèrent il semblait presque impossible de distinguer les deux hommes tellement leurs corps étaient entremêlés.   
Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle. Ils se sentaient incroyablement légers d’avoir enfin partagé un tel moment d’intimité. Hugo prit le comédien dans ses bras, celui-ci logea sa tête contre son cou et ferma les yeux. Ils frissonnaient pris par l’émotion. Ils se sentaient à la fois étrangement vulnérables et incroyablement forts. Hugo embrassa l’autre homme sur la tempe et lui murmura à l’oreille « allez viens ! Je t’invite à dîner pour fêter ton anniversaire ». Ils se détachèrent, et pour les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la bouche de métro ils se prirent la main avec tendresse, n’ayant pas peur de dévoiler leur idylle naissante.   
Dans le métro ils se tenaient l’un contre l’autre, Hugo adossé contre les strapontins et lui faisant face, s’accrochant à son manteau, Vincent. Ils riaient pour rien ou peu, ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qu’on pouvait penser d’eux, ils étaient biens, plongés dans les yeux de l’autre. « C’est un vrai rendez-vous galant » se dit Vincent, et son cœur manqua de s’envoler de bonheur à cette idée. Hugo rattrapa plusieurs fois le comédien qui manquait de tomber à cause du freinage du métro. Loin d’avoir peur le mâconnais était au contraire mort de rire et s’accrochait un peu plus fort au jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ils finirent par sortir du métro et Hugo guida le comédien jusqu’au petit restaurant qu’il connaissait et qu’il aimait bien. Il y avait déjà amené certains de ses amis, mais là les choses étaient différentes. Il s’approcha du monsieur qui accueillait les clients.   
\- Bonsoir monsieur, messieurs, dit le maître d’hôtel en voyant arriver les deux hommes.   
\- Bonsoir monsieur, serait-il possible d’avoir une table pour deux dans un endroit discret ? Je sais qu’on n’a pas réservé, mais c’est pour un anniversaire, 30 ans ça se fête dignement quand-même !   
Hugo offrit son plus beau sourire à l’homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci leur dit qu’il allait regarder et revenir leur dire.   
\- Bah t’as qu’à le draguer tant que t’y es ! Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ? demanda le comédien quand le maitre d’hôtel partit regarder.   
\- Dans la vie on a rien sans rien ! répondit Hugo en adressant un clin d’œil à Vincent. Tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi ? ajouta t-il à l’attention du comédien qui nia en rougissant.   
\- Messieurs ! Nous avons une table pour vous si cela vous intéresse. Elle est dans une salle où il n’y a pas d’autres clients. Cela vous convient-il ?   
\- Une aubaine ! Merci infiniment ! répondit le journaliste.   
La salle était très jolie, pas très grande, mais relativement confortable. Ce n’était presque que des tables pour deux et ils étaient réellement seuls. La lumière était légèrement tamisée, ce qui donnait une vraie ambiance romantique, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire aux deux hommes qui étaient en train de s’assoir. Vincent regardait tout autour de lui, quelque peu ébahi.   
\- Ça te plait ? demanda Hugo au trentenaire.   
\- C’est magnifique ! Je suis content d’être là avec toi, répondit Vincent tout sourire.   
Hugo vint chercher la main de Vincent et entremêla leurs doigts. Ils se regardaient tendrement, aucun des deux n’avait envie de se mentir sur les sentiments qui le liaient à l’autre. Ils se plaisaient mutuellement, ils n’avaient pas envie de se courir après 1000 ans. Hugo avait un exemple très direct et concret avec Martin qui attendait que Yann se décide, alors que tous les deux savaient que l’autre était amoureux, ils ne faisaient que se tourner autour dans une danse fatigante. Hugo voulait profiter de l’homme merveilleux qui lui faisait face. Ils se lâchèrent la main quand on leur apporta les cartes. Pas par honte d’être vu ensemble, mais plutôt par pudeur, ce moment n’appartenait qu’à eux.   
Ils hésitèrent un temps sur le menu puis se décidèrent et commandèrent d’abord un apéritif. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand on leur apporta.   
\- Bon, et bah… A ton anniversaire alors Vincent ! A tes 30 ans !   
\- Roh… 30 ans quand-même ! Continue à dire que je suis trentenaire et je saute dans la Seine ! rétorqua Vincent en riant.   
\- Oh bah non, ce serait dommage quand-même ! lui répondit Hugo en lui faisant un clin d’œil.   
Vincent lui sourit et ils trinquèrent. Ils avaient pris le même cocktail et ils étaient d’accord pour dire que c’était vraiment très bon. Le repas se passa calmement, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils se rendaient compte qu’il y avait pleins de choses qu’ils ne savaient pas sur l’autre et ce fut le bon moment pour les confidences, ils étaient toujours seuls dans leur petite salle, et à part les serveurs personne ne vint les déranger. Ils eurent tout le loisir de se dévorer des yeux, de se tenir la main comme un jeune couple et de se découvrir un peu mieux.   
Vint le moment du dessert. Ils commandèrent tous les deux la même chose, un moelleux au chocolat avec une boule de glace à la vanille, quelque chose de sobre, mais de bon. Vincent prit l’autre main d’Hugo dans les siennes. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux de manière tendre. Puis Vincent s’approcha doucement d’Hugo et vint saisir ses lèvres. Ils restèrent là un moment puis se séparèrent en riant. La position n’était pas très confortable, ils devaient passer par-dessus la table et ça les faisait rire. La fin du diner arriva et ils demandèrent l’addition. Le serveur leur apporta et Hugo se jeta dessus avant que Vincent n’ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.   
\- Hugo…   
\- Je t’invite ! rétorqua le journaliste en tentant d’empêcher le comédien d’attraper l’addition qu’il tenait dans la main.   
\- Nan ! Je refuse que tu payes !   
\- Mais… T’as pas le choix ! Pour ton anniversaire c’est moi qui t’invite ! Tu payeras la prochaine fois si t’as envie, mais pas ce soir ! Laisse-moi me comporter en gentleman !   
\- Roh ! Mais je suis pas une donzelle frêle et fragile bordel ! dit Vincent d’un air mi- excédé et mi- amusé.   
Hugo se mit à rire en entendant les propos du comédien, il avait toujours le mot pour rendre n’importe quelle situation amusante.   
\- Promis la prochaine fois c’est moi qui tiendrait le rôle de la donzelle frêle et fragile que tu inviteras au restaurant ! lui répondit-il d’un air amusé. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça comme un idiot ? rajouta-t-il.   
\- Ça fait deux fois que tu parles de la prochaine fois ! Ça m’amuse. Attention M. Clément ! Vous vous attachez beaucoup trop vite, vous allez y laisser votre cœur, déclara Vincent d’un air provocateur en regardant Hugo dans les yeux.   
\- Eh bien je vous laisse tout M. Dedienne, mon cœur, mon corps, pour une nuit ou plus, autant que vous le voudrez.   
Vincent rougit de plaisir mais ne répondit rien, parce qu’il n’y avait rien à répondre. Hugo paya puis ils sortirent affronter le froid d’une nuit de février. Ils marchaient, un peu sans but précis dans les rues de Paris. Ils discutaient. Hugo avait mis les mains dans les poches de son blouson, Vincent avait attrapé son bras et il semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher, ce qui n’avait pas l’air de déranger Hugo qui le bouffait littéralement des yeux. Soudain le mâconnais regarda le strasbourgeois d’un air intense.   
\- J’ai l’air d’une « fille facile » si je t’invite maintenant à prendre un dernier verre chez moi ?   
\- Nan, déjà parce que tu es un homme, enfin je crois, et que par conséquent je ne crois pas tu puisses être appelé « fille facile » et puis non parce que non tout simplement, lui répondit le journaliste en riant.   
\- Bon bah alors direction chez moi cher M. Clément.   
\- Très bien je vous suis monsieur Dedienne !   
Ils marchèrent en silence un moment puis Vincent se remit à parler.   
\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies accepté ! Comme ça je vais pouvoir te présenter Michoko mon amour ! Il arrête pas de me parler de toi tu sais ? A chaque fois il me dit « mais Vincent très cher maître, qui est ce magnifique jeune homme qui te dévore des yeux à chaque fois que tu es sur le plateau de Quotidien ? ». Je te jure que c’est vrai Hugo arrête de te marrer ! Je vois que tu me crois pas ! Méchant garçon ! Ce chat t’adore ! Je crois qu’il est amoureux de toi !   
Le fou rire d’Hugo repartit de plus belle à la dernière phrase de Vincent. Décidément le comédien le faisait vraiment beaucoup rire.   
\- Et puis comme ça je pourrai enfin visiter ton modeste intérieur, répondit Hugo quand il se fut calmé.   
\- On parle toujours de mon appartement n’est-ce pas Hugo … ?   
\- Mais pourquoi tu vois des sous-entendus sexuels partout ? demanda Hugo en recommençant à rire.   
\- Mais parce que tu rends tout sexuel Hugo ! Même quand tu parles de fromage c’est sexuel !!   
Vincent faisait référence à la façon dont Hugo avait dit au serveur qu’ils ne désiraient pas prendre de fromage. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte sur le coup, mais maintenant qu’ils en reparlaient sa voix avait effectivement quelque chose de sexuel ou du moins de sensuel.   
\- Le gars il a pas compris ! Il était tranquille, il était persuadé d’être hétérosexuel et là bam ! Tu lui parles de fromage et le gars d’un seul coup il se demande s’il est pas gay ! Nan mais je te jure Hugo ne rit pas ! J’ai vu son regard ! Il doute grave le gars maintenant ! Il est en pleine crise identitaire et c’est ta faute ! Il sait plus… Et toi évidemment ça te fait rire forcément ! Salaud Hugo, salaud !   
Hugo s’était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir sous le regard interloqué des passants. Il avait un fou rire, il riait tellement qu’il n’arrivait plus à marcher. Vincent le regardait en riant, plus Vincent en faisait des caisses et plus Hugo riait. Et bien sûr plus Hugo riait et plus Vincent en faisait des caisses.  
Le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement du comédien fut très long. Hugo riait encore en arrivant devant l’immeuble. Il avait dû se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire dans le métro parce que Vincent continuait, tout contre son oreille, à raconter des bêtises. Vincent ouvrit la porte de l’immeuble et les fit monter. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de l’appartement Hugo vit une boule de poils gris venir se frotter aux jambes du propriétaire qui le prit dans ses bras.   
\- Michoko mon petit cœur regarde qui voilà !   
\- Salut petite boule de poils, dit Hugo d’un air attendri en caressant la petite tête toute mignonne du félin. Félin qui frotta sa tête contre les doigts du journaliste.   
\- Ah bah tu vois ! Ce chat t’aime ! Tout le monde t’aime Hugo ! Ça devient gênant !   
Hugo se remit à rire. Vincent l’invita à s’assoir sur le canapé et alla chercher 2 verres et une bouteille de vin blanc.   
\- Bon je sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais je me dis qu’on peut tester nan ? J’y connais rien en vin. Tu t’y connais toi ?   
\- Fais voir ? C’est un bon vin et une bonne année. Ça devrait être bon ! De toute façon pour savoir il faut goûter !   
\- J’aime cet état d’esprit, répondit le comédien en lui tendant le tire-bouchon. 

Hugo déboucha la bouteille et les servit. Vincent vint s’assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, mais de côté, de façon à être un minimum face à lui, il avait replié ses jambes sous lui et avait un bras sur le dossier du canapé. Hugo porta le verre à son nez, ferma les yeux et huma le vin. Il sourit, le vin avait vraiment une très bonne odeur, il y trempa alors les lèvres. Il était aussi bon que son odeur le laissait présager. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore, de tout et de rien, en sirotant lentement leur vin, de manière à bien profiter de tous les arômes qu’il renfermait. Puis Hugo cessa de parler et regarda Vincent. Vincent lui sourit, d’un air doux, tendre. Hugo s’approcha alors de l’homme qui lui faisait face, posa son verre sur la table basse et vint embrasser l’autre homme. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir, posa aussi son verre et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du journaliste, l’autre étant posée sur son bras. Puis d’un seul coup Hugo poussa un petit cri contre les lèvres du comédien, Michoko venait de sauter sur ses jambes sans prévenir, mais comme le terrain n’était pas très stable, il avait planté ses griffes dans les cuisses du journaliste. Vincent éclata de rire lorsqu’il comprit la teneur du cri (pas très virile) de son cadet. Hugo riait lui aussi, il n’avait pas vraiment mal, mais disons qu’il avait été surpris. Le petit chat finit par trouver une place sur les genoux du journaliste qui le câlina. Puis Vincent en eut marre d’attendre et il délogea la petite bête des cuisses du plus jeune. « Désolé Michoko, mais moi aussi j’ai envie d’en profiter ! ». Il attrapa le journaliste par la main et l’entraina dans sa chambre. Tant pis si ça ne devait être qu’un coup d’un soir, tant pis si leur relation devenait étrange après ça, le comédien ne voulait rien regretter.   
Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et dès que ce fut fait et qu’il se retourna vers le plus jeune, il le sentit se coller contre lui, coller leurs bassins et l’entrainer dans un baiser fougueux, qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec les baisers qu’ils avaient échangés jusqu’ici. Si jusque-là il y avait dans leurs baisers une certaine tendresse, une certaine émotion contenue, il n’y avait dans ceux-ci que du désir qui pour le coup n’était ni contenu, ni dissimulé. Les vêtements des deux hommes volèrent rapidement et ils se laissèrent tomber dans le lit du plus âgé.   
Hugo avait parcouru le corps du plus vieux de sa bouche, s’était arrêté longuement sur son sexe, entrainant son partenaire jusqu’au bord du précipice. Puis il l’avait pénétré et faisait à présent des va et viens contre son bassin. Vincent avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire et ses mains jouaient à présent dans la chevelure blonde du journaliste. Il se mordait les lèvres à chaque mouvement pour se retenir de crier. Des gémissements s’échappaient cependant de ses lèvres parfois, pour le plus grand plaisir d’Hugo. Il se disait que c’était décidément un très joli son et qu’il avait très envie de l’entendre le plus souvent possible, bien sûr il se garda de le dire à l’homme sous lui. Bientôt les gémissements furent de plus en plus difficiles à contenir pour les deux hommes qui se perdaient dans les ondes de plaisir que la rencontre de leurs deux corps produisait. Leurs mains étaient venues se rejoindre contre les draps, leurs bouches se cherchaient, les mouvements de bassin du plus jeune se faisaient moins précis, le plus vieux venant à la rencontre du corps de l’autre, ils n’allaient pas tarder à tomber dans l’abysse du plaisir. Un dernier coup de rein les fit basculer, le plaisir les inonda, leur souffle se coupa et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Aucun des deux hommes ne s’attendait à ça. Ils ne pensaient pas que le plaisir serait aussi intense, violent, dévastateur. 

A présent ils étaient couchés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils somnolaient à moitié, profitant de l’impression de bonheur absolu qui s’était installé après leur orgasme. Hugo avait pris Vincent dans ses bras, il plantait de minuscules baisers dans ses cheveux, sur sa tempe, pendant que Vincent caressait du bout des doigts le bras d’Hugo qui l’enlaçait. Ils étaient bien tout simplement. Ils se mirent à rire en entendant de l’autre côté de la porte Michoko qui miaulait et grattait pour qu’on le laisse entrer. Vincent finit par lui ouvrir, par pitié, le petit chat avait l’habitude de dormir avec son maître. Cependant comme si le petit félin avait compris le besoin d’intimité des deux hommes qui se trouvaient face à lui, il ne vint pas se coucher contre Vincent comme il en avait l’habitude, mais au pied du lit, comme s’il voulait laisser les deux amants entre eux, comme s’il ne voulait pas les déranger.   
Dans un commun accord silencieux les deux hommes décidèrent qu’il était temps pour eux de dormir, demain serait chargé en promesses, en adieux silencieux et en espoir. Les bras d’Hugo se refermèrent sur la taille de son amant et il vint coller son bassin contre son dos. Vincent souriait. Il était heureux parce qu’Hugo restait dormir et il se sentait fort. Peut-être que le plus jeune ne serait plus là demain matin, mais pour Vincent ça n’avait pas d’importance. Parce qu’Hugo était là ce soir et qu’il le serrait contre lui. Et pour Vincent il y avait un parfum d’espoir dans l’air. Quelque chose qui lui faisait dire que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer et qu’elle allait être très belle. Le comédien calant sa respiration sur celle de son amant finit par s’endormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! N'hésitez pas à commenter (si vous le souhaitez évidemment... :P)


End file.
